The Bet
by alyssialui
Summary: Pansy and Daphne make a bet on who can get Harry to notice her first. Drarry (though it gives away the ending). AU.


_A/N: Pansy and Daphne make a bet on who can get Harry to notice her first. Drarry ending. OOC. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Balloons - What starts off as an innocent bet soon causes a big argument between two friends._

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Flirt Corner - Harry/Draco_

_**Pairing God Challenge:** Harry/Draco_

* * *

><p>Pansy threw her head back in laughter at her best friend's comment. They had been talking about boys, as usual, and Daphne had made a very presumptuous statement. Once she composed herself, she said, "You really think you can get Scarhead to go on a date with you, Greengrass? You have a better chance of getting Draco to date you. At least he'd look at you twice."<p>

Daphne glowered at the black-haired girl. They had a very strange friendship filled with catty remarks and heart-felt crying sessions in the darkness of the girls' dorm at night. Others wondered how one would be friends with someone who would tear you down, but they just didn't understand. Pansy and Daphne's friendship worked for them and that's all that mattered.

"At least Draco wasn't drunk when he shagged me. That's more than you can say, Parkinson. He hasn't touched you since that party in the common room," Daphne spat as she grabbed a roll from the bread basket.

Pansy glared at her friend, "How about we make a bet then, Greengrass? Since Draco is too easy of a target and will shag anything on two legs," Pansy said.

"Except you," Daphne interjected with a smirk.

Pansy continued, "Whoever can get Scarhead wins?"

Daphne grinned, "I love a challenge, though it just may be too easy for me. What are the stakes?"

Pansy placed her finger on her chin before saying, "Loser has to shave their head?"

Daphne could just imagine how hideous she would look bald but she could also imagine how hilarious it would be when Pansy shaved hers. Should she really take this bet though? Daphne was uncertain. Potter never really looked her before and there was the chance that she may lose to Pansy, even though Pansy was uglier than her. What Pansy lacked in looks, she made for up in cunning. She was a worthy adversary but Daphne was sure she would win. She stuck out her hand for Pansy to shake. "Deal."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the day after the bet was made and Daphne had a plan. She would use the first thing she knew about Harry Potter to win him over: he was a boy. Boys had raging hormones. She would just have excite those hormones to the point where he would actually notice her. Daphne didn't know what Pansy was planning. She had been very secretive last night but as far as Daphne knew, Pansy hadn't started anything. So technically, Daphne had a headstart.<p>

She put on her makeup, grabbed a flattering blouse that would accentuate her curves and breasts and a modest-looking skirt that made her legs look long but wasn't obscene. She didn't want to go overboard today. Potter was still a shy boy so she couldn't scare him off. She quickly left the dorms and headed downstairs.

'_Now if I was Potter, where would I be?_' Daphne thought and then checked her watch. It was still breakfast time so he might still be there.

She entered the Great Hall and she could feel a few stares from the Slytherin table but she only had eyes for Potter. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table as expected, with Weasley and Granger. Now she just had to separate him from them.

She walked up smoothly and stood behind them, putting on her puppy-dog face. "Hey, Potter, could I talk to you for a bit?" she asked innocently.

Weasley's jaw fell open, probably admiring her appearance. Granger looked at her then at Weasley before crossing her arms and glaring at her. Daphne could care less about those two. It was Potter she was interested in. He was giving her an odd look, but it seemed more likely because he had never seen her before.

No one was moving and Daphne added, "Alone, please?"

The Granger girl was about to say something but then Potter rose from the table and came around to meet her. He gawked openly at her, his eyes straying to her body only for a second before focusing on her face. _What a gentleman_. He asked, "Not to be rude but who are you?"

She giggled and said, "I've been your classmate for six years, Potter. I'm Daphne Greengrass," she said extending her hand.

When he went in to shake it, she switched maneouvers and pulled him into a big hug, making sure to meld her body to his. His lean muscles felt nice under his clothes and she couldn't help but smirk. Potter had a good body so this wouldn't be too bad for her.

When she separated, she blushed prettily to match his own. "Sorry, I'm a bit 'friendly'."

He smiled nervously at her before asking, "Well what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Ooops!" a voice said beside her. Daphne had no chance to react as a glass of pumpkin juice was dumped down the front of her blouse. She shrieked as Potter jumped back from the splash.

She looked up from her blouse to see Pansy with the empty glass in her hand and a triumphant smirk. She put on her saddest voice and said, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Daphne. I didn't see you there and now I've ruined your clothes. Come, let me help to the bathroom to wash that out."

She grabbed Daphne's hand before pulling her away from Potter. Over her shoulder, Pansy threw out, "Sorry about that, Potter. I'm such a clutz."

Once they were out of ear-shot, Daphne whirled around to Pansy's face, gestured to her blouse and screeched, "What was that all about, Parkinson?"

Pansy just grinned and said, "All's fair in love and war, Greengrass," before she walked back towards the Slytherin dorms.

Daphne fumed silently in the corridor. This wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Daphne, now changed into more comfortable and dry clothes, walked through the halls briskly. Her first attempt was a bust, sabotaged by Pansy Parkinson. Now she was behind and whatever Pansy had up her sleeve was going to be good.<p>

She was walking by a window when a flash of green caught her eye. She stopped to see Pansy outside wearing the brightest, sequinned green shirt in the world and walking towards Potter and his friends who were sitting on the grass. Pansy walked so gracefully across the grounds, her short hair flouncing behind her before she 'tripped' over Potter's feet. The trio scrambled up from the ground, and Potter, being the dashing hero, helped up the blushing Pansy. Potter was probably eating up whatever sweet words Pansy was spewing.

Daphne scowled but then had an idea. She aimed her wand perfectly to line up the shot. She had to get this right for she was probably running out of time. She said the incantation and the spell was cast.

"Aaah!" A loud shriek pierced the air. Daphne grinned as Pansy's shirt ripped down the middle, revealing her white bra and her pale, chubby belly underneath. Potter and Weasley turned red while Granger tried to help the girl cover up. Instead of being grateful, Pansy just shouted at the Gryffindor girl before running back towards the castle.

_Tut, tut, Pansy. You don't get on Potter's good side by insulting his friends._ And then Daphne formulated her own plan.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day now. The sky had become overcast, making the castle warm but not too warm. Daphne walked down to the library with her books in her hand and sighed. Who goes to the library on a Saturday? But she knew that's where she'd most likely find the brainy Gryffindor.<p>

She walked through the doors to the large room and was met with the soft scratching of quills slightly muffled by the many books and tomes. She gave a small wave to Madame Pince before setting out to find the girl.

It wasn't very hard. Granger was sitting near a window with the warm air coming through the open glass. Her bushy hair framed her face as her eyes moved across the pages of the book she was reading with incredible speed. Daphne drew out the chair across from her, startling the girl out of her little world.

"Hello, Greengrass," she said warily.

"Hello, Granger. What are you reading?" Daphne said amicably.

"Oh, it's a muggle book. Nothing you'd like," she said haughtily, pulling the book closer to her.

_What was with this girl?_ "Try me," Daphne said with a smirk.

Granger marked her page before placing the book face-up between them. Daphne took it up and read the cover, "'The Secret Garden.' I always loved this book, especially when Colin eventually gets back his legs. It was so touching and excellent way to finish the book because I had grown so fond of him as a character."

Granger's mouth fell open and Daphne would have laughed if she weren't trying to make a good impression.

Granger shook her head before she smiled, "And Mary turned into such a sweetheart as well. She developed a tiny crush on Colin, and it helped to change her for the better."

And that's how Daphne and Granger fell into a conversation about literature, both muggle and wizarding. As they spoke, Daphne found it easier to talk to the girl and just let go. It was nice to have someone to talk to like this. Pansy hated books, much less muggle books.

That thought of Pansy reminded Daphne of her reason for seeking out the Gryffindor girl. She calmly asked, "So where are Potter and Weasley? I know they hate books with a passion."

Granger laughed and said, "You know boys. Nice day out so they have to play Quidditch."

Daphne froze. _Quidditch. Potter. Sweaty and athletic. Pansy._

_Oh no._ Daphne shot up from the chair, grabbing her books and dashing out of the library. Without looking back, she called out, "See you later, Granger!"

* * *

><p>Daphne barely made it outside to find Pansy flirting with Potter and Weasley, well trying to anyway. Potter looked like he rather be anywhere else, but Weasley looked slightly interested. Maybe it was because of the revealing blouse and short shorts Pansy had decided to wear. Although her stomach was chubby, the rest of Pansy could attract a boy's attention.<p>

"Oh, Pansy! Pansy!" Daphne called desperately. She had find something to distract Pansy.

Pansy's eyes met hers and then quickly looked away. She grabbed Potter's hand tightly, pushing her face into his. Potter leaned away from her. Obviously the pug-face was just too much up close.

"Pansy! Didn't you hear me calling you? It's time for me to pop the zits on your face," Daphne said innocently when she finally reached them.

Pansy looked horrified and gave her a look that obviously said 'Shut up', but Daphne wasn't finish. She turned to boys and said, "Oh yes. Every weekend I have to pop some for her. Some are small but others can get really huge. You can't see them now because of the layer of makeup on her face."

Pansy looked down at her feet and Daphne could tell she was mentally counting to ten. Daphne took the time to smile at Potter and Weasley and say, "Looking nice, boys. Quidditch has done you well, Potter."

Potter blushed again but didn't look away. He smiled at her kindly, as did Weasley, which Daphne was surprised by.

"Potter, weren't you just saying you'd take me for a ride on your broom?" Pansy whined, trying to regain the boy's attention.

"Umm," Potter started but Daphne intervened, "Pansy, I actually think Potter and Weasley might be tired after a long practice."

"Yes!" Potter said jumping at the chance. "Yes, Parkinson, we're very tired."

Pansy pouted, "It's Pansy, Harry."

Potter grimaced before walking away with Weasley in tow. He said over his shoulder, "Some other time, Parkinson. Bye Daphne."

Pansy glowered at a smug Daphne, "'Daphne'! 'Parkinson'!" she shouted, gesturing between them as she said each name.

Daphne said coolly, "Looks like I'm winning, Pansy."

Pansy pointed her finger into Daphne's face and said, "It's not over yet, Greengrass," before stomping back towards the castle and leaving Daphne alone.

Daphne stood there and smiled. She was close. She could feel it. He actually smiled at her, and he called her by her name. She felt special, even though this was all for a bet. She looked towards the locker rooms where Potter and Weasley had gone to see a smirking Malfoy exit.

"How long have been here, Malfoy?" Daphne asked with a glare.

He smirked and walked over to her, his hair wet from his shower and his clothes smelling very nice. "Long enough, Greengrass. But you're wasting your time. No matter what this fight is between you and Parkinson, you're going to lose."

Daphne laughed and said, "Just because you don't want me, doesn't mean Potter won't. I'll win, don't you worry."

Malfoy laughed and shook his head, "I do want you. You're easy on the eyes and a good shag, but that's not the point. You are going to lose, Greengrass. Give up now."

Daphne said confidently, "I never give up, and I never lose."

Malfoy just shrugged and walked past her and up to the castle. "Whatever you say, my dear. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said finally.

* * *

><p>Daphne woke up Sunday morning, a woman on a mission. No more games and no more petty fights with Pansy. She was just going to go up to Potter and ask him directly. Then he could say 'yes' or 'no' and she would just move on with life. Based on her progress, she felt he would say 'yes', but if he didn't... Daphne frowned and played with the ends of her long blonde hair anxiously.<p>

She entered the Great Hall and looked towards the Gryffindor table but Potter was nowhere to be found. Granger and Weasley were there so she walked over to them. Granger smiled at her and waved and Weasley nodded before stuffing his face once more. Daphne grimaced before asking, "Have any of you seen, Harry?" The name sounded foreign on her tongue. She had never actually called him that but she found she liked it.

Granger just shrugged, "We haven't actually. Ron said he left the common room early this morning, so we came down to breakfast looking for him as well."

The Great Hall doors opened again and Harry entered looking around nervously. Daphne smiled before running over to him. She would ask him and then-

There was motion at the Slytherin table and Daphne could see Pansy jump from her seat and rush to Harry as well. Daphne picked up the pace. She had to get there first.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted grabbing onto his right hand.

"Daphne, I-" Harry started, but at the moment Pansy grabbed his other hand and tugged.

"Potter, how are you this fine morning?" Pansy asked, batting her thick eyelashes.

Harry grimaced and tried to free his hand from Pansy's death grip, but she held firm.

"Back off, Parkinson. Harry was just about to tell me something important," Daphne said tugging Harry towards her.

"Shut up, Greengrass," Pansy spat pulling the boy back towards her.

Harry screamed as the two girls pulled him back and forth, spitting nasty words at each other.

They threw Harry's hands away and Daphne drew her wand on her best friend. "I said back off, Parkinson. He's mine!" Daphne threatened.

Pansy drew her own and held it at Daphne's chest. "You don't own him, Greengrass," Pansy said.

"You don't even really like him, Pansy!" Daphne shouted.

"And you do?" Pansy asked with a laugh.

Daphne blushed and looked down. "Well..." She said as she looked over at Harry who blushed as well.

"How touching. Little Daphne's got a little crush," Pansy cooed, "But I'm still in this to win."

Pansy fired a spell, which Daphne narrowly dodged. They traded spells, Harry ducking out of the fray and the other students watching intently.

"Stop!" Professor Snape said sternly. He had silently walked up to the girls and waved his wand, halting all spells and freezing them to their spots. "I will not tolerate this behaviour from my own house. Detention for both of you."

He released them and they fell to the floor, catching themselves at the last moment. Daphne took a deep breath before rising to her feet. She turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I do like you and I wondered if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No! Potter, go to Hogsmeade with me!" Pansy screamed.

"Stop!" Harry said. "Parkinson, I would never go to Hogsmeade with you. And Daphne, I'm sorry, but I can't go Hogsmeade with you either."

Pansy was furious but Daphne ignored her. Her lip trembled as she asked, "Why?" She thought things were going well enough.

The Great Hall doors opened and Malfoy strolled up to the group. "What's all the commotion?" he asked, looking between Harry and the girls. They all blushed and looked away. Malfoy just looked at them oddly before turning to Harry and asking, "Hello, Potter. Hogsmeade next week?"

"Sure," Harry said brightly.

Daphne and Pansy's jaws dropped as Malfoy came close and embraced the raven-haired boy, their cheeks touching and then he pulled away and walked calmly towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked at the two girls and said, "Yes. That. I have to go," before he walked over to his own friends that were looking at him with incredulous looks as well.

Daphne and Pansy just looked at each other. Pansy shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, that was a bust."

"Wasted time and wasted feelings," Daphne said with a frown. She had actually started to like him. But he liked Malfoy of all people?

"So who won?" Pansy asked.

Daphne was about to answer when Malfoy suddenly shouted, "I warned you, Greengrass. You lost. Both of you!"

They grimaced at each other and then nodded and shook hands. They both lost and Slytherins always honoured their bets.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade visit. Pansy and Daphne sat at the Slytherin table with felt caps over both of their bald heads, their scalps sweating under the fabric. It was still warm for October, but they hated being seen without the caps.<p>

Malfoy walked up behind them and said, "Good morning, ladies," before snatching the caps off their heads.

They screeched and threw their hands up. He smirked and then tossed the caps back to them as he walked over to the giant doors where Harry was waiting for him. They said a few words before Malfoy extended his hand and they walked off together.

Pansy leaned over and said, "Told you he'd shag anything on two legs."

Daphne grinned while putting back on her cap, "Still anything but you."


End file.
